Love Or Best Friend
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Benarkah Wonwoo jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sejak kecil? Apa yang harus Wonwoo lakukan? Meanie. Wonwoo. Mingyu. Boys Love. DLDR. Review


**LOVE OR BEST FRIEND**

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

 _ **10 Signs You've Fallen in Love with Your Best Friend After all This Time**_

"Siapa sih yang iseng meletakkan buku aneh ini di deretan buku hukum?" Wonwoo mengernyit heran. Ia baru selesai mencari buku untuk referensi tugas akhirnya di jurusan hukum saat matanya menemukan sebuah buku tentang jatuh cinta di deretan buku bertema hukum.

" _Best friend_?" Dibacanya lagi judul berwarna merah muda itu perlahan. Konyol. Pikirnya.

 _Drrtt drrttt_

"Ya?" Wonwoo menjawab panggilan dari ponsel pintarnya. Nama yang tertera di benda persegi panjang itu membuat Wonwoo menarik nafas sejenak sebelum bersuara.

"…"

"Sudah selesai. Ini baru mau keluar.." Wonwoo terdengar tenang.

"…"

"Nanti merepotkanmu. Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya.

"…"

"Iya benar kita sahabat. Baiklah. Kita bertemu di pintu masuk.." Wonwoo menyudahi panggilannya. Terdiam sebentar sambil menggenggam erat ponselnya.

"Sahabat ya? Tidak salah aku pinjam sebentar buku ini" Wonwoo berjalan sambil mengulum senyum. Menyerahkan enam buah buku kepada penjaga perpustakaan untuk dicatat tanggal peminjamannya.

.

"Ini cuma iseng. Lagian aku dan dia kan sahabat dari kecil. Mana mungkin ada cinta." Wonwoo memantapkan diri untuk mulai membuka halaman pertama buku tentang jatuh cinta itu.

Malam sudah cukup larut. Wonwoo baru menyelesaikan beberapa bab tugas akhirnya. Memutuskan untuk istirahat. Tubuhnya lelah.

Tapi matanya tidak dapat terpejam secepat hembusan angin musim gugur saat ini. Jadi dia memutuskan membaca buku konyol yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan tadi siang.

.

 _ **One. Everytime your phone rings you skip a beat, because you expect a call from him**_

.

 _Wonwoo dan Jihoon sedang di café depan universitas menikmati dua cangkir expresso hangat. Keduanya baru menyelesaikan jam kuliah terakhir tepat jam 5 sore. Lalu memutuskan duduk sebentar di tempat itu._

 _Wonwoo melirik ponselnya yang terletak di samping lengan kanannya. Menyeruput expresso-nya sedikit._

" _Menunggu telepon dari seseorang?" Jihoon bertanya menyelidik. Ia memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sejak duduk tadi terus melirik ponselnye per sekian menit sekali._

" _Tidak. Hanya takut ponselku kehabisan batera-"_

 _Drrttt drrttt. Kim Mingyu._

" _Ya, Gyu? Sudah pulang kantor?"_

 _Jihoon menggeleng sambil tersenyum menatap Wonwoo. Kehabisan baterai katanya? Lucu sekali Jeon Wonwoo._

.

 _ **Two. You talk about him all the time**_

.

" _Kemarin aku dan Mingyu pergi ke sungai Han. Ternyata ada festival musim gugur. Tahu begitu aku kemarin mengajakmu juga Jihoon.." Wonwoo baru duduk di kursinya. Jihoon menoleh sebentar pada lawan bicaranya._

" _Kalau aku ikut aku mengganggu kencanmu dengan Direktur Kim dong?" Ujar Jihoon._

" _Kencan apanya? Kami hanya kebetulan lewat. Lagian kata kencan itu untuk orang pacaran. Aku dan Mingyu kan sahabat dari kecil." Wonwoo membuka buku catatannya._

" _Jadi kau tidak berkencan dengan Direktur Kim? Bagaimana kalau jodohkan aku saja dengannya. Lumayan kan.." Jihoon memasang wajah seriusnya di hadapan Wonwoo. Berniat menggoda sedikit tak apalah._

" _Kau tidak akan tahan dengan Mingyu. Dia itu berisik. Cerewet dan keras kepala. Tukang bersin sembarangan dan jarang mandi. Tidak ada pantasnya dijadikan seorang kekasih" Ucap Wonwoo antusias._

" _Bilang saja kau cemburu dan tidak rela.."_

.

 _ **Three. You want to look good all the time**_

.

" _Eomma. Bagaimana penampilanku?" Wonwoo berdiri. Berputar kekanan sedikit. Memperlihatkan penampilannya pada sang Ibu._

" _Rapih sekali. Mau kemana?" Bukannya menjawab, sang ibu malah balik bertanya._

" _Mingyu memintaku menemaninya pergi kepernikahan koleganya." Wonwoo merapikan kemeja berwarna merah pekat yang ia kenakan. Wonwoo jarang sekali berpakaian formal jadi ia sempat kebingungan._

 _Tapi tadi Mingyu mengatakan ia hanya harus berpenampilan rapih. Tidak perlu terlalu formal._

" _Sebagai pacar?" tanya sang ibu lagi._

" _Sebagai sahabat, eomma. Mingyu kan tidak punya pacar. Jadi bagaimana penampilanku?"_

 _Sang ibu hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum lalu mengangkat dua ibu jarinya kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum puas._

.

 _ **Four. You feel jealous when he talks about someone else**_

.

" _Kau ingat Jeonghan-hyung kan? Tadi siang dia datang ke kantorku." Mingyu duduk hadapan Wonwoo. Sembari menyantap potongan daging dari menu terbaik restoran di pinggiran kota Seoul._

" _Jeonghan yang rambutnya panjang itu? Yang paling cantik di SMA kita? Buat apa dia ke kantor mu?" Wonwoo mengunyah potongan kecil daging sapi yang sebelumnya dimasukkan kedalam saus. Melirikkan matanya pada Mingyu._

" _Perusahaannya akan bekerja sama dengan milikku. Jadi ya setelah ini kami akan sering bertemu. Kapan-kapan ku ajak dia makan malam dengan mu juga" Mingyu tersenyum disela ucapannya._

" _Aku sudah kenyang. Ayo pulang.." Wonwoo meletakkan garpu dan pisau di samping piring. Masih ada beberapa potong lagi tersisa di piringnya. Tapi Wonwoo meninggalkannya begitu saja._

.

 _ **Five. Mentally make a note of the things he likes**_

.

" _Mingyu suka sekali miniatur Iron Man seperti ini. Ku beli satu untuknya.." Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Seungkwan sedang ada di pusat perbelanjaan. Seungkwan minta ditemani membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk keponakannya di Jeju. Dengan iming-iming ditraktir makan siang akhirnya Jihoon dan Wonwoo menurut._

" _Wonwoo coba pakai ini. Kau terlihat imut." Seungkwan memasangkan sebuah bando dengan aksen telinga kelinci di kepala Wonwoo._

" _Mingyu suka kelinci. Tapi kalau bando siapa yang mau pakai? Aku beli gantungan kuncinya saja.." Wonwoo tersenyum ceria. Lalu melepas bando dikepalanya._

" _Mingyu lagi.. Mingyu lagi.." ucap Jihoon dan Seungkwan bersamaan._

.

 _ **Six. His interest becomes your interest**_

.

" _Gerakkan kakimu perlahan. Jangan terlalu lebar. Santai saja." Mingyu menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo. Mereka sedang berada di tengah arena ice skating._

 _Mingyu bilang ia rindu main ice skating karena kesibukan jadwal kantornya. Wonwoo tidak bisa main ice skating dan berusaha menolak ajakan Mingyu._

 _Tapi Mingyu memaksanya dengan dalih akan mengajari Wonwoo._

 _Selang satu jam lebih dua puluh menit Wonwoo terus-terusan mengeluh. Kakinya begitu kaku hingga semua ajaran yang Mingyu berikan sia-sia. Wonwoo masih belum bisa juga._

 _Wonwoo berdiri dengan kaki sedikit terbuka. Berusaha menggerakkan kaki kanannya untuk meluncur dilantai es itu. Mingyu sedang berputar sendiri mengelilingi lapangan es yang sangat luas itu. Melakukan beberapa gerakan berputar dan melompat._

 _Bruugg_

" _Aww.. Pinggangku.." Wonwoo terjatuh entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Mingyu yang melihat dari sudut lapangan tersenyum kecil. Lalu mendekati Wonwoo._

" _Sudahlah kita pulang saja. Kau sudah kelelahan." Mingyu membantu Wonwoo berdiri. Satu tangan memegang tangan Wonwoo. Satu tangan lagi berada di pinggang ramping Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo berjengit kaget._

" _Lain kali ajari aku lagi. Aku ingin mahir sepertimu" ucap Wonwoo sambil menunduk malu._

.

 _ **Seven. You can finish his sentence**_

.

" _Duduk disini aku akan ambil kotak obat." Mingyu beranjak dari hadapan Wonwoo yang sudah terduduk di sofa apartemen Mingyu._

 _Ibu jari kaki Wonwoo terluka karena kejatuhan pisau dapur saat mencoba membuat telur dadar gulung. Membantu Mingyu._

" _Angkat kakimu." Mingyu duduk di lantai dihadapan Wonwoo. Lalu mengankat kaki Wonwoo kepangkuannya. Mengambil beberapa helai kapas untuk membersihkan darah yang keluar dari jari Wonwoo._

" _Pelan, Mingyu. Sakit. Dasar bodoh." Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya saat merasakan rasa sakit pada lukanya._

" _Kan sudah ku bilang biar aku saja yang memasak. Kau itu ceroboh jadi lebih baik-"_

" _-duduk diam menunggu makananku selesai. Lalu makan." Wonwoo menyambung kalimat yang akan diucapkan Mingyu._

" _Nah itu tau. Makanya dengarkan." Mingyu memasangkan plester menutupi luka di kaki Wonwoo lalu tersenyum._

.

 _ **Eight. You dream of a future with him**_

.

" _Kalau sudah lulus kuliah kau mau jadi pengacara atau jaksa?" Mingyu menutup bukunya. Hari ini ia dan Wonwoo sedang bersantai di halaman belakang rumah Wonwoo. Akhir pekan._

 _Keduanya duduk bersampingan sambil bersila kaki. Larut kedalam buku tebal di tangan masing-masing. Ini memang rutinitas Wonwoo dan Mingyu saat akhir pekan tanpa kegiatan. Membaca buku bersama sambil menikmati segelas jus jeruk dingin di halaman belakang penuh rumput._

" _Pengacara. Aku mau membuka firma hukum ku sendiri. Lalu menjadi penasehat hukum pribadimu. Jadi aku bisa sering -sering ke kantor mu." Wonwoo menjawab tapi matanya masih fokus kedalam bukunya._

" _Kau mau menghabiskan masa depanmu di kantorku? Tidak kreatif." Mingyu mencibir lalu tersenyum sambil melanjutkan membaca buku._

.

 _ **Nine. You can tell him anything without feeling at all uncomfortable**_

.

" _Kau mau makan malam dengan Jeonghan-hyung? Aku ingin ikut tapi tidak bisa. Tugasku banyak sekali.." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sedang berada di mobil Mingyu yang mengantarkannya ke universitas._

" _Kan masih ada lain waktu untuk kau bertemu Jeonghan-hyung. Malam ini tidak usah dipaksakan ikut." Mingyu masih fokus pada jalanan._

" _Maksudku jangan pergi makan malam berdua dengan Jeonghan-hyung malam ini. Besok saja. Kalau besok aku bisa ikut. Jadi kan tidak usah dua kali makan malam.." Wonwoo berusaha memberi pengertian pada Mingyu. Ia tidak nyaman membiarkan Mingyu dan Jeonghan yang notabene senior paling cantik seantero SMA nya dulu._

" _Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku ganti besok saja. Puas?"_

 _Wonwoo menggangguk sambil tersenyum kecil._

.

 _ **Ten. That person is on your mind 24 X 7**_

.

" _Mingyu jadi pergi ke toko sepatu tidak? Aku tunggu dirumah."_

.

" _Aku membelikan tteokbeokki saat lewat tadi. Makanlah, gyu."_

.

" _Diluar sedang hujan. Kalau keluar jangan lupa pakai jaket."_

.

" _Kau sudah pulang? Bisa mampir kerumah? Eomma membuatkan sup kimchi. Makan malam disini."_

.

 _ **Bonus. Now you can prove that you've fallen in love with your best friend. Next step. You search for signs that may prove that he loves you back.**_

.

Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang. Menutup buku konyol itu. Lalu menarik selimut sampai ke dadanya. Matanya terpejam tapi tak sedikitpun kantuk menyerang.

"Benarkah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak mencintaiku? Nanti dia malah marah dan benci padaku." Wonwoo ragu. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping.

"Aku tidak mau gara-gara aku bilang aku mencintainya dia jadi membenciku. Astaga jangan sampai itu terjadi.." Wonwoo berguling lagi kearah sebaliknya.

 _Tringg_

Wonwoo kaget. Ponselnya menampilkan satu notifikasi pesan. Diambilnya ponsel yang terletak di atas nakas lalu membaca isi pesan.

 _-Aku tidak bisa tidur-_

Itu dari Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu membuat dirinya tidur telentang sebelum membalas pesan.

 _-Aku juga-_

Wonwoo membalas dengan singkat. Lalu selang lima menit tidak ada balasan lagi. Wonwoo pikir Mingyu tertidur.

 _Drrttt drtttt_.

Kali ini adalah panggilan dari Mingyu. Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya bersandar di kepala kasur. Merapihkan rambutnya. Hanya panggilan suara, Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak akan melihatmu.

"Kenapa menelpon?" Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada yang dibuat agak kesal.

"Ayah, ibumu tidak dirumah kan?" Mingyu bertanya pelan dari seberang saluran.

"Kalau hanya menelpon ada ayah ibu juga tidak apa. Kan tidak akan terdengar ke kamar mereka. Tapi benar sih mereka sedang pergi keluar kota. Aku sendirian." Ucap Wonwoo lagi.

"Kalau begitu buka pintu depan rumahmu. Aku kedinginan." Wonwoo mengerutkan alis bingung menanggapi ucapan Mingyu.

Sedetik kemudian Wonwoo berlari keluar kamar. Menuruni tangga kelantai dasar rumahnya lalu membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Dan mendapati Mingyu sedang berdiri dengan sebuah _cupcake_ kecil berhias lilin kecil yang menyala.

"Aku tidak sedang ulang tahun." Wonwoo berdiri berhadapan dengan Mingyu yang tersenyum tampan.

"Ini memang bukan ulang tahunku atau ulang tahunmu. Ini ulang tahun kita. Selamat hari ulang tahun persahabatan kita yang ke delapan belas tahun." Wonwoo menganga lucu, matanya melotot tak percaya.

Benar. Delapan belas tahun yang lalu tepat hari ini, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pertama kali bertemu dan bersahabat. Sejak saat itu mereka menjadikan tanggal itu untuk merayakan hari persahabatan mereka.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya bersama. Buat permintaan." Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tamu rumah Wonwoo.

Keduanya memejamkan mata. Melafalkan harapan mereka dalam hati. Kemudian secara bersamaan meniup lilin dihadapan mereka hingga padam.

"Apa harapanmu?" Mingyu meletakkan _cupcake_ warna merah itu di meja lalu menghadap kearah Wonwoo lagi.

"Semoga persahabatan kita akan bertahan terus. Lebih lama lagi. Dan selamanya tidak terpisahkan" Wonwoo tersenyum setelah kalimatnya. Permintaannya tulus dari hati. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dari Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum simpul.

"Kau sendiri apa harapanmu, _Gyu_?" Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu mencari jawaban.

"Aku? Aku berharap persahabatan kita berakhir. Aku bosan bersahabat denganmu." Mingyu berucap ringan. Wajahnya menampilkan gurat serius yang tak terbaca.

Wonwoo kaget. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Apa Mingyu membencinya?

"Pasti kau lelah bersahabat denganku ya? Aku tau aku sering menyusahkanmu. Sering memukulmu. Memarahimu dan memakimu. Memerintahmu seenaknya tanpa memikirkan-"

Wonwoo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibirnya sudah terkunci rapat.

Matanya melotot menyadari apa yang sudah membungkam bibirnya. Bibir Mingyu.

"Aku berharap kita berhenti menjadi sahabat. Dan mulai menjadi kekasih.. Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo" Mingyu mengusap lembut pipi merona Wonwoo setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jangan mengerjaiku. Ini tidak lucu.." Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya. Sebisa mungkin tidak memandang mata indah Mingyu.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang membuat lelucon?" Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo agar menatap matanya. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo. Jadilah kekasihku." Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Mingyu. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu." Wonwoo menabrakkan dirinya dalam rengkuhan tubuh Mingyu. Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Atau sekarang dia bisa menyebutnya sebagai kekasihnya.

Mingyu mendorong perlahan tubuh Wonwoo melepas pelukan. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah merona Wonwoo. Membawa kekasihnya itu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat dan penuh cinta.

Lumatan-lumatan lembut mereka bagi dalam ciuman sepasang kekasih. Hari ini persahabatan mereka berakhir setelah delapan belas tahun.

Tapi kisah cinta mereka baru dimulai.

Wonwoo butuh sepuluh hal untuk mengakui dirinya jatuh cinta pada Mingyu.

Tapi Wonwoo cuma butuh satu hal untuk membuatnya berakhir dalam rengkuhan dan lumatan bibir Mingyu.

Cinta Mingyu. Itu yang paling penting.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Satu lagi fiksi Meanie buat yang haus Meanie dengan cinta-cintanya.

Semoga kalian suka

Review please…

Salam,

Kim Noona

Thur, 1st Sept 2016


End file.
